Two of Us
by funeral flowers
Summary: Two of us riding nowhere, spending someone’s hard-earned pay. You and me Sunday driving, not arriving on our way back home…" Beatles songfic, "Two of Us", RonMione. PG13 for sexual humor and mild language.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the Beatles. Life sucks.

****

Note: I'm OBSESSED with the Beatles and I only have TWO Beatles songfics up. What is wrong with that!? Ron/Hermione. Oh, and I'm planning on making this not be sad! Woot! It helps if you just listen to the song on repeat while reading this, it's light and airy.

****

Two of Us

"Oh, Ronald! Don't take a picture!" Hermione protested, hands over her burgeoning belly as if to hide her baby from view. Ron laughed as he disappeared behind a large and out-dated Muggle camera. Hermione laughed as she placed a hand over the obvious curve underneath her dress. She was blushing from heat and embarrassment, and the sun shone on her hair and face. Ron was glad he had taken a picture: she looked perfect.

"You're beautiful, love! And we need these for our newlywed photo album," Ron said from behind the camera, taking another photo, this time probably of a blur as she walked quickly off camera. He followed her, snapping away. She laughed and finally Ron put down the camera and held it loosely in his hand. Hermione linked arms with him.

"Well, don't we have enough pictures? One was taken of us at any occasion possible," she said, hand on her stomach, feeling for any signs of movement. "Ooh! Ron, she moved!"

"It's a she?" Ron said, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at his young wife, eyes alight with excitement. Hermione laughed as he put his hands on her shoulders. She placed her own hands on top of his.

"Well, no. I mean to say that I don't know. I just want it to be," Hermione smiled as Ron pressed his forehead against hers. She felt wind sweep against her face and around the two. "I've got a feeling."

"There is only one thing I don't like about this pregnancy business," Ron said, his fingers creeping down Hermione's arms and taking her hands, "and that is that I can't get any closer to you than this." Hermione smiled and started walking hand in hand with her husband.

"Well, I'm due any day now… whatever 'it' is, it could pop out right now," speculated Hermione, swinging her hand. Her cotton floral dress blew in the wind, and her sun hat was threatening to blow off at any second. Hermione smiled and took her loosely entangled hand and grabbed Ron's, placing it on her stomach. "Ooh! She moved again!"

"Oh, darling… I can feel her!" he smiled wider than she had ever seen him smile, his eyes focused solely on her belly. "It's so swollen…" he giggled a bit to himself, making Hermione flush, walking along, him beside her, towards home.

"If it is it's all your doing," she laughed. Ron's ears turned scarlet, which made Hermione burst out in laughter and they headed for the front door. He opened it for her and gave a sweeping bow, in a grand voice declaring, "after you." She stepped in and he made sure she didn't fall walking over the large step. The way he had nine months ago when they had found out she was in the family way.

"Well, Hermione, how could I help myself, with such a beautiful woman as you?" he pulled her into an embrace and dipped her backwards. She reached out for something to hold, pushing herself back up.

"Oh, Ron, that hurts!" she said, sitting down on a high backed chair. Ron looked slightly dismal.

"Sorry," he whispered. Hermione looked to the ground, trying to find her bloated ankles but having no luck. She looked back up.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione reached out to him, "now, help me up. Let's look at the photo album." Ron helped her up, giddy with joy, sitting her down, making her comfortable; putting her feet up on a pillow. He pulled out the leather-bound album with words encrusted in gold displaying 'Photos.'

"Remember this?" Ron pointed to a photo of himself driving in a convertible car, laughing.

__

Two of us riding nowhere,

Spending someone's hard-earned pay.

You and me Sunday driving,

Not arriving on our way back home.

"Keep driving Ron, I want to get a picture," Hermione said as her new husband looked at her questioningly. She snapped a few pictures, and finally reached over and tickled him in the ribs making him burst out laughing. She took the picture and smiled, satisfied.

"You know how ticklish I am!" Ron said, carefully turning, narrowly avoiding another car that held a large family.

"Exactly why I tickled you," she said, taking note of the street on which they were driving. He smiled at her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ron,"

"Hm?" he inquired, making another turn, his hands slipping on the steering wheel. Hermione's hair whipped around in the air, brushing against his face and hers.

"Do you ever think about having a family?" she asked him, noticing the awkward look on his face.

"Well, yeah, sometimes."

"Well, why don't we?" Hermione smiled mischievously and Ron pulled over, stopped the car, and looked at her square in the eye.

"Hermione, we're just getting back from our honeymoon. We can't go and have a family just now," he said nervously.

"Sure we can. If we do, it will be nine months before anything happens. That's plenty of time."

"Well… we talked about this already. We wouldn't have children until we were married at least a year or so." He fiddled with something in his pocket and Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"We said that when we were sixteen," Hermione said. "We've changed. We're married!"

"I know that…" Ron was blushing a deep vermilion.

"Okay, we won't then. Keep going," she said shortly.

"Fine, let's make a baby, then."

"_Ron!"_

"Well, that's what you want isn't it?" Ron asked, his voice teetering on the edge of giving up and being confused.

"Not if you don't want it…"

"Well I do."

"Okay then."

"But in a _car?_"

Hermione laughed. "Where else?"

"Should we wait?"

"No." Hermione's lips pressed against his, rendering him senseless and surprised. She jumped into the back seat and he followed, undoing the tie he had on for the family get-together they were supposed to join. They didn't make it.

__

We're on our way home

We're on our way home

We're going home

"Of course I remember that. That's how this," she gestured towards her stomach, "came along."

"Oh, yes…" he snickered and she swatted him gently on the arm.

"It isn't funny, Ronald, it's beautiful."

"Not in the back of a car with people who can come up and watch you while you're at it…"

Hermione looked deeply offended at this reference to how their child came to be. "You really shouldn't call it just 'being at it', Ron…"

"What am I supposed to call it?"

"Making love."

"Right…"

"Well, otherwise it's like going up to the queen and calling her 'Lizzie'. It just isn't done!" Hermione leaned back into the couch while Ron turned a few pages. She glanced around the room while he hummed to himself. Her eyes swept across the Victorian era chairs and couches, little glass knickknacks and candles. She smiled at her beautiful home.

"Remember this?" Ron pointed to a picture of Hermione in only her underclothing at a sink. Hermione's whole face seemed to go an odd shade of red.

"You said you burned that!"

"Guess I didn't…"

__

Two of us sending postcards,

Writing letters on my wall.

You and me burning matches,

Lifting latches

On our way back home.

We're on our way home

We're on our way home,

We're going home.

"Put that camera down!" Hermione said putting a toothbrush down and wiping her mouth, anger written plainly across her face.

"But I like you in your knickers!" her husband of hardly three hours declared. Hermione blushed crimson and he pulled her by the arm to the bed.

"What are you doing, Ron?" she giggled, trying to push herself up.

"I'm going to take you, right here."

Hermione went white and put a hand to her lips. "Oh, yes… right…"

"Don't tell me you've never… er… well, you know… _done it_ before," Ron stammered. Hermione shook her head lightly. "You haven't?"

"I'm only nineteen Ron, and I've only dated you and Krum," she said.

"Harry and Luna have done it all the time, and they're not even engaged!"

"Well, I'm not Harry and Luna," Hermione stated clearly, before looking him in the eye and he took a deep breath.

"I've never done it either," he confessed. Hermione smiled.

"Er, Ron…I know you won't - but only in case… please, be careful." Hermione looked into Ron's bright cerulean eyes and he nodded, pulling back the sheets and crawling in the bed beside his wife, as they both went under the covers.

__

You and I have memories

Longer than the road that stretches up ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats

Standing solo in the sun

You and me chasing paper, getting nowhere…

"Wedding night…" Hermione scoffed under her breath. In a high-pitch voice that resembled a cross between his wife and his mother, Ron spoke.

"Wedding nights are not to be scoffed at Hermione, they are _beautiful_," he then did a dramatic fall backwards off the couch, making Hermione giggle as he picked himself up off the floor. "Hermione," he said in his normal voice.

"Yes, love?" she asked, turning the page.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, his arms going around her shoulders, his lips pressed against her temple and traveling to her forehead. "Ron," she began with a sense of urgency and excitement in her voice, which went unnoticed by her husband.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Ron, I had a contraction."

"Oh, shit!" Ron began a string of words that a drunken sailor would have been surprised to hear, and running from room to room, threw clothing into a suitcase already perched on their bed. Hermione stood up and Ron took her by the hand, swinging her around as he circled the room for the door, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait eight minutes. If one comes during that time or less, we leave."

"Oh…" Ron sat her down on the couch and Hermione smiled, suppressing giggles. "How was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't. But I'm very glad you took action so quickly," she said, a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at his bemused expression. Then a look came over her eyes and she gave a smile that looked quite worn, breathing heavily. "Ron," he took her hand, took her out the door, and stuck out his wand hand, a purple triple-decker bus appearing in front of them. He helped his wife up the door and the pimple-faced boy, who was now probably in his late twenties named Stan began his speech. Ron put a hand in his face and pointed to Hermione.

"My wife is going to have a baby, get us to St. Mungo's, _fast." _Ron sat Hermione down on a large mismatched armchair and she rubbed the fabric.

"You know, I can't believe this is happening!" Hermione said, taking deep breaths between words and then a strained 'Ooh, God!'

"Hermione, I want you to know I love you and I'll always be there for you!"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Hermione tilted her head and rubbed her stomach.

"I forgot to tell you when we found out and Dad told me to say that to a woman if I ever got her pregnant," Ron said, his ears turning crimson red.

"I know you'll always be there for me," she said, putting her hand over his. "I love you and you love me. Forever. Now, _when is this going to get to the hospital?_" she shrieked as an afterthought.

"Well, I brought this," he took the photo album out of the bag, "to look at."

"Clever, really," she rolled her eyes. "I brought Hogwarts: A History,"

"What?"

"Only joking Ron, really," but she pushed a book down with her foot, hiding it from view.

__

On our way back home

We're on our way home

We're on our way home

We're going home

"Hermione," his voice carried to her ears as he kneeled on one knee in front the fire in the Burrow, one of her hands in his.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, her hand shaking because of her nerves and because Ron's hand was shaking too.

"Hermione, will you - be my wife?"

"Oh, God… Ron, I've been waiting for this moment all my life…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His voice shaking, he asked her,

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did!"

Seemingly out of nowhere Fred and George flashed about a hundred pictures and an (as always) surprised looking Luna and an excited Harry came down the cramped stairs. Hermione looked at her ring and she and Luna hugged and talked about how the wedding was to be while the other Weasleys poured in from all over. Over in the corner Harry, Fred, George, and the Weasley men were talking about how a Bachelor party was to occur and Fred gave an over obvious hint about sex on the wedding night which made Ron's whole face turn red.

Molly was talking to Hermione about the wedding dress, already going in detail about the wedding when they had just been engaged.

-----

"Mum? Yes, it's Hermione…" she was calling from a pay phone in town the next day, Ron kissing her neck and face as she talked. "Oh, stop it, no, not you Mum… yes Mum… I'm getting married! To Ronald, the boy you met last year… yes, Mum, he is handsome… very nice… Mum! Yes, I'll be careful… let me talk to Dad…"

"What'd she say?"

"She wants me to be careful of temptation… she doesn't want any 'accidents' - Hi, Daddy! Did Mum tell you? She did! Oh, I wanted to tell you… oh, you want to talk to him! Okay, hold on…" she put her hand on the receiver. "He wants to talk with you, Ronald. _Please_ don't say anything stupid."

"I won't," he took the receiver and gulped. "Hello, Mr. Granger… yes, I - I do love your daughter. Very much. No, she's not pregnant, sir. I'm marrying her of my own accord, yes… No! I - I'd never _dream _of hurting 'Mione… I love her! No! I'd never leave her! Okay, sir. Okay… goodbye."

"I'm sorry," she said, putting an arm around him.

"It's okay. My dad's going to do the same thing to me. Make sure I'm ready. Like he did with Percy for Penelope, Bill with Fleur, and Charlie with Tonks."

"Yes, I am another Weasley now," Hermione smiled brightly. "I love the feeling already."

"I'm glad, because you're not leaving me either. My Mum's going to tell you that no matter how thick-headed I am you can't go off, the talk she's had with every girl who married any man in our family…"

"Like with Angelina with Fred? Katie and George?"

"Yes, you won't be the only one. And when she lectured Ginny about going with Oliver."

"That didn't last long did it?"

"They're on and off… Personally, I think they're great for each other. Quidditch buffs, insane maniacs…"

"Ron!" she swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Only telling the truth!"

__

You and I have memories

Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats

Standing solo in the sun

You and me chasing paper, getting nowhere…

Gathered in the waiting room were all the Weasleys and their spouses or significant others, and the Grangers who were clearly mystified by all the diseases around them that were dubbed as normal. A frazzled looking Healer came out of the room with a smile on her face.

"I suppose that the family would like to meet the baby?" She was practically trampled over by the mass of people who went in. They decided to do it two by two, with all four grandparents coming in first, of course.

"It's a girl!" Hermione squealed at they all walked in. Mrs. Weasley wiped tears out of her eyes and went to take her out of the arms of her son who looked like he had been crying himself.

"It was amazing…" Ron quipped, still transfixed.

"Ron, you were passed out on the floor until they told you that you could cut the cord."

"Still, that first scream of agony… amazing…"

Everyone laughed as Hermione wiped hair out of her face.

"Why didn't you use magic, darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked of Hermione. "Gets rid of the pain straight away."

"I wanted it to be as natural as possible,"

"Until she could actually feel the pain," Ron chuckled, sitting down in a chair.

"Yes, well, then I knew I was wrong but they couldn't do anything about it," Hermione laughed and as the baby was passed back around to her she held it in her arms.

"What's her name?" asked Mr. Granger, going over to his daughter and granddaughter and caressing the elder of the two's damp hair.

"We named her Elizabeth Katherine Weasley," Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

As the baby slept and the other couples came in Hermione was lost in a world of happiness. (Bill and Fleur; Charlie and Tonks; Percy and the fighting Penelope, who was trying to make a business deal in QuickOwl™ correspondence. Harry and Luna who smiled and laughed and stayed to talk for awhile about how things had been and then Luna told them to beware of nargles hidden in baby blankets. Then the twins and their wives who 'oohed and ahhed' over the girl, and finally Ginny and Oliver who told the baby they were going to give it a broom and a Quaffle as soon as she could walk.)

__

On our way back home

We're on our way home

We're on our way home

We're going home

"Ron?" Hermione inquired, stroking her daughter's face as she laid her to sleep in the bassinet at the end of their bed.

"Yes?" he asked, getting into bed and turning out his light. Hermione got in beside him and turned out her light, putting her arms around him.

"I love you," she kissed his forehead and fell asleep soon after in his arms as he looked at her and at his newborn daughter, his eyes closing.

"I love you too Hermione," He whispered.

__

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron pushed his wife awake and she stretched.

"Hm?"

"Elizabeth's crying."

"Oh… right…" she got out of bed and walked to the bassinet pulling the baby out and holding her in her arms, rocking her, singing in a sweet voice, "Two of us riding nowhere, spending someone's hard-earned pay. You and me Sunday driving, not arriving on our way back home…"

Ron's voice joined hers, "we're on our way home. We're on our way home…"

"We're going home…" they sang in unison.

"You know, somehow I don't miss it when it was only the two of us…"

"Yes… now it's the three of us," Hermione sighed.

-----

"Hermione?" Ron called to his wife.

"What?" she asked from the kitchen.

"She's crying again!"

"Again?"

"Does she stop?"

"I don't think so…" Hermione entered the room and rubbed her eyes, taking the girl from her husband's arms, humming quietly to the wailing child. "I wish there were accurate books on this…"

"Thank God there isn't _Child Raising: A History…"_


End file.
